The present invention relates to a method for efficiently removing refuse from a construction site, or other site of refuse generation, and to a system for accomplishing the method.
It is well known that refuse generation at a construction site is a burden. The expense associated with collecting the refuse at the construction site and transporting the refuse to a dumping site must be included in the total cost of construction. There is an ongoing effort to decrease the cost associated with removing refuse from a construction site.
The refuse is also unsightly during construction. The unsightly appearance is a particular problem in tract developments where multiple homes, or units, are being constructed during a short time frame. It is most common for a developer of a tract to desire initiating sales agreements prior to completion of the project and to allow units to be occupied prior to the completion of all of the housing units in the development. The unsightly accumulation of refuse is a detriment to the early sales, and early occupation, of tract homes.
There are presently two approaches to refuse collection and removal. One approach is the use of large containers, such as about 30 feet long, wherein the refuse is collected for removal. This approach has the advantage of being able to accumulate large amounts of refuse prior to being transported for dumping. The disadvantage of this method is the inability to locate the large containers in suitable locations. Tract developments, for example, may involve multiple homes, or units, being constructed at any given time. With large containers the location is always inconvenient for at least some of the homes being constructed. This requires the refuse to be collected and transported to the large container thereby creating a manpower burden. The transporting of refuse also greatly increases the likelihood of the refuse becoming scattered due to wind, or for other reasons. This increases the unsightly accumulation of refuse throughout the development.
The large containers are also a burden due to the weight. The large containers typically scar the roadbed upon which they are placed. This creates an additional repair item for the developer thereby increasing the total cost of the development.
In use, the large containers are delivered individually to a construction site. When full the large container is either hauled to a dumpsite by truck, leaving the construction site without a refuse container for a period of time, or an empty container is delivered and the full container removed. One disadvantage to the large containers is the inability to transport multiple containers. Each time the container is to be relocated a dedicated vehicle is required. It is well know that large vehicles, such as those used for transporting large containers, utilize large volumes of fuel. It is therefore desirable to limit the distance and number of trips for these large vehicles.
An alternate approach to the large containers is the use of a multiplicity of small containers. These containers are frequently referred to as dumpsters. The small containers have the advantage of being more easily located in convenient locations. The use of multiple locations reduces the burden associated with transporting refuse to a centrally located large container. The small containers also are less harmful to the roadbed upon which they rest even though scarring still occurs. Small containers have disadvantages that have not yet been resolved.
Small containers contain less refuse than a large container and therefore must be dumped more frequently. It would be obvious that a given construction site would require multiple small containers to contain the refuse of one large container. Therefore, the burden of dumping the containers is magnified. The time required to dump each small container is not substantially less than the time required to deliver an empty large container and remove a full large container. In practice, small containers are dumped by a dedicated vehicle capable of lifting the small container upward and in an arc towards the rear of the vehicle wherein the refuse is dumped in a covered truck bed. When the truck bed is full the vehicle then drives to a dumpsite. The dedicated vehicle is typically not suitable for other uses in a construction site. The requirement of a dedicated vehicle is an obvious burden to a developer. Therefore, the benefit of having conveniently located containers is obliterated by the cost associated with dumping the multiple small containers.
Yet another burden is encountered when the small containers are to be relocated. Relocation occurs at the start and completion of a development project but also during the project as housing units are started and completed in an ongoing fashion. The size of the small containers still requires a dedicated vehicle for transport. In some cases, a truck and trailer may be able to transport two or three small containers but this is still an unnecessary burden.
There has been a long felt desire for a method, and system, of removing refuse from a construction site which is efficient, with respect to manpower and cost, and convenient yet does not require dedicated vehicles. This desire has not been met prior to the present invention. A novel and unique approach to a long felt problem is described herein.
Hence, it is object of the present invention to provide a method for removing refuse from a construction site using small localized containers while mitigating the burden associated with dumping many small containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method, and system, for removing refuse from a construction site. The method, and system, utilizes containers optimised for increased productivity at the both construction site and in the dumping operation.
These and other advantages, as would be realised to one of ordinary skill in the art, are provided in a method for refuse removal from a collection site. The method comprises transporting multiple containers in an inverted stack to the collection site. Engaging a first container of the multiple containers with a rotating fork lift truck. Lifting the first container from the inverted stack with the rotating fork lift truck. Rotating the first container with the rotating fork lift truck. Lowering the first container to a collection surface and collecting the refuse in the first container;
lifting said first container with said rotating fork lift truck and inverting said first container such that said refuse enters a collection bin of a collection truck.
Yet another advantage is provided in a system for refuse removal from a collection site. The system comprises stackable containers wherein each stackable container of the stackable containers comprises a base comprising multiple sides. A Trapezoidal wall is provided for each side of the base wherein the trapezoidal wall comprises a first face, a second face parallel to and longer than the first face and two side faces wherein the side faces are not parallel. The first face is attached to one side of the base. Adjacent side faces are attached to each other to form a truncated pyramidal structure The container has at least one fork channel attached to the base. A rotating fork lift truck, comprising at least one fork capable of being received by the fork channel, is provided for lifting and inverting the container for stacking.
Yet another advantage is provided in an invertably stackable refuse container. The container comprises a base comprising multiple sides and a trapezoidal wall for each side of the base. Each trapezoidal wall comprises a first face, a second face parallel to and longer than the first face and two side faces. The side faces are not parallel. Each first face is attached to one side of the base. Adjacent side faces are attached to each other to form a truncated pyramidal structure. A fork channel is attached to said base.